¿Debería preocuparme?
by purpleraxn
Summary: AU. Sin magia. One-shot. Un niño, un viaje, volver a casa. Su madre adoptiva conociendo a su madre biológica. ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias?


**HOLAAAAA.**

 **Bueno, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME SIEMPRE! Significa muchísimo para mí y tal vez sí, siempre les digo lo mismo, pero es en serio. ¡Gracias!**

 **Un one-shot algo caliente (creo). Espero les guste. Y nos vemos pronto [ eso también lo espero ;) ]**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mía.**

* * *

La calurosa noche de mediados de Julio ponía más de los nervios a Regina. La madre biológica de Henry la había llamado hacía una hora avisándole que ella llevaría al niño de vuelta a casa y aún no llegaban.

\- ¿te puedes tranquilizar?

La mirada de la morena hizo callar a Graham y sus ojos llorosos y con algo de maquillaje corrido se clavaron a la puerta al oír un auto detenerse frente a su casa. Como un rayo de luz, salió corriendo con el comisario pegado a sus talones. Henry apareció junto a una mujer no más alta que ella y de cabellos rubios. Se apresuró a abrazar a su hijo y este la miró con el cejo fruncido y los labios apretados.

\- ¡Henry! Henry… ¿estás bien? – preguntó acariciando las mejillas rojas del niño - ¿Dónde has estado? ¿qué pasó?

\- ¡encontré a mi verdadera mamá! – le gritó antes de entrar corriendo a la mansión que se levantaba majestuosa frente a los ojos de una Emma Swan que no entendía nada.

Regina levantó entonces la mirada hacia la mujer rubia de ojos electrizantes que la miraba curiosa. Debía ser una broma.

\- ¿es la madre biológica de Henry? – su estado de shock era visible y alcanzó a balbucear a duras penas aquella pregunta.

\- Hola… - saludó simpática sin saber dónde meterse.

Tenía algunos rasgos de Henry, pero no en su totalidad y entonces un montón de preguntas y miedos asaltaron su mente. ¿Y si había vuelto con él para llevarlo? ¿Y si el padre de Henry lo quería de regreso? ¿Y si…? La voz de Graham interrumpió sus pensamientos, más sus ojos no abandonaron ningún segundo los de la nueva visita.

\- Yo solo iré… iré a ver que Henry esté bien… - dijo el moreno de cara aniñada y se perdió dentro de la mansión.

Regina intentó recuperar la compostura y carraspeó, mirando una vez más a Emma con intensidad desmedida. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una forma indebida y sólo quería echarle la culpa a los nervios y la adrenalina que cargaba desde que Henry había desaparecido esa mañana. Pero no era eso. Y eso la aterraba de sobremanera.

\- ¿le gustaría una copa de la sidra más deliciosa que alguna vez haya probado?

\- ¿tendría algo más fuerte? – dijo, metiendo sus manos en los pasa cinto de su jean.

Siguió a la morena de cabello corto al interior de aquella mansión digna de mención. Era majestuosa. Sus ojos resbalaron por la espalda de la anfitriona y se encontró con un bien formado trasero y se asomaban unas piernas formidables debajo de la falda del vestido que llevaba. Sacudió la cabeza y se fijó en la decoración del lugar. ¡Vaya madre tenía su hijo!

\- ¿tiene alguna idea de cómo me encontró? – preguntó la rubia, sus ojos tratando de no desviarse de la cabeza de la morena quien cargaba las copas.

\- No, no la tengo. Cuando lo adopté tenía sólo tres semanas. Los registros se sellaron, adopción cerrada. Entendí que la madre no quería tener contacto con él.

\- Lo ha dicho bien – dijo, tomando la copa que la morena le extendía. Sus ojos marrones brillaban extraños.

\- ¿y el padre?

\- Hubo uno.

\- ¿me tengo que preocupar por él?

\- No. Ni siquiera lo sabe.

Graham bajó de dos en dos los escalones, interrumpiéndolas, y miró a ambas mujeres en el quicio de la puerta, con muy poco espacio separándolas.

\- Puede estar tranquila, alcaldesa. No es más que un niño cansado. Henry está bien.

\- Gracias, sheriff – sonrió ella con la mirada cargada de complicidad y Emma bebió un sorbo. Vaya, vaya…

El moreno asintió y se retiró de la casa. La mirada de Regina cayó en Emma de nuevo y el tiempo pareció detenerse en esos cristales azules.

\- Sígame – pidió con la voz ronca traicionándola.

Una gran puerta de madera dio paso a una biblioteca, un pequeño despacho mejor dicho, y Regina cerró la puerta con llave.

\- ¿y usted? – murmuro, caminando con elegancia hacia la chimenea y dejando la copa a un lado de una fotografía de un caballo - ¿me tengo que preocupar? – su lengua resbaló maliciosamente entre sus dientes e hizo brillar sus labios rojos remojándolos. Emma gruñó bajito y clavó su mirada en la de ella.

Dejando la copa sobre el escritorio y sin meditarlo mucho, se acercó a la mujer, sus rostros demasiado pegados. El pecho de Regina comenzó a acelerarse y lo último que vio fueron esos ojos azulados cerrarse. Sus bocas se encontraron violentamente y su cuerpo chocó contra una estantería llena de libros. Las manos de Emma se encontraban en sus mejillas, acercándola e intentando no perder ni un segundo. Las manos de Regina fueron torpes y cogieron unos libros intentando mantener el equilibrio. La boca de la rubia sabía a su sidra y le encantaba. Entreabrió los labios recibiendo la visita de una lengua suave y resbaladiza.

\- ¿eso responde a su pregunta? – respondió con los labios cerca de los rojos e hinchados de la morena.

\- Necesito hechos señorita…

\- Swan… Emma Swan – sus labios presionaron un beso sobre los de la morena y se alejó – y creo que es hora de irme – comentó con una sonrisa de labios apretados.

Regina la dejó acomodar su ropa y cuando la rubia quiso abrir la puerta, la morena sonrió.

\- Usted no se va a ningún lado, señorita Swan.

Un cuerpo caliente se pegó tras ella y en un rápido movimiento sintió los labios de la morena recorrer su cuello, un mordisco y la lengua afilada recorrer la magulladura. Dejó escapar un suspiro y sus manos se apoyaron en la fría madera.

\- No juegue, señora alcaldesa – gruñó, girándose con dificultad y tomándola por las caderas.

\- No le tengo miedo, Emma – le mordisqueó el labio con malicia.

Un nuevo beso se abrió paso en el tiempo y Regina gimió en la boca de la mujer más joven cuando ésta la agarro por el trasero y la pegó a su cuerpo. Cada parte de la chaqueta y los vaqueros se quedaría grabada en su piel si seguían tan pegadas. Y no le molestaba esa probabilidad. Temblando decidió que no sería la última vez que se vería con Emma, temblando deseó que ésta no decidiera largarse de allí. Y temblando deseó tener a Emma junto a ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Tirando del corto cabello de Regina, Emma consiguió bajar a su mandíbula y seguidamente a su cuello. El perfume que encontró allí recorrió cada fibra de su ser y acabó por suspirar encantada. Podía perderse días allí, sí. La piel suave se dejaba moldear a gusto en sus labios. Subiendo un poco más, el lóbulo se volvió rojo después de succionarlo rápidamente y pasó la lengua por toda la concha de la oreja. Regina gimió y sus caderas rotaron contra las de la rubia.

\- Impaciente… - rió contra su cuello y sus manos buscaron rápidamente el cierre del vestido bajándolo y sintiendo la piel desnuda, ni sostén, ni nada. Sólo piel delicada.

\- Quería hechos, señorita.

\- Deje de llamarme así – se quejó, incitando a Regina a moverse hacia los sillones –, no tiene idea de lo que está provocando – la sonrisa socarrona y la ceja elevada daba prueba de que estaba orgullosa de eso.

\- No tiene idea de lo que soy capaz, señorita Swan – dijo, de golpe su espalda chocando con el respaldo mullido de los sillones.

Emma cayó de rodillas frente a ella, sus manos entrando debajo de la falda, el aire se llenó de la respiración irregular de la morena y sonrió encantada.

\- ¿Quién iba a decir… - murmuró, sus labios acercándose a los carnosos de la mujer que miraba directo a sus ojos – que así conocería a la madre de mi hijo?

Regina se mordió el labio y un grito de sorpresa escapó de su boca cuando sintió los dedos de Emma comenzar a retirar la tanga que llevaba, que a decir verdad, era toda tela húmeda.

\- Es usted muy sexy… - se lamió los labios y besó la nariz de la mujer, lentamente y queriendo torturarla, rozó sus labios hasta besarla con necesidad.

Las piernas de Regina se abrieron levemente y el trozo de tela cayó hasta sus tobillos, deteniéndose en sus tacones negros.

\- Ahora sí creo que es hora de irme – murmuró acalorada, sus dedos arañando la piel de los muslos firmes que se escondían debajo de la falda.

\- No… - se quiso morir al oírse rogar. Ella no hacía eso. Jamás había hecho eso.

\- ¿no? – su ceja rubia se alzó y una sonrisa triunfadora creció en sus labios - ¿tiene miedo a quedarse a dos velas, señora alcaldesa?

\- Puedo solucionarlo sola – gruñó, un rubor intenso cubriéndole las mejillas.

\- Pues entonces la dejo – apoyó ambas manos en sus rodillas y se levantó en dirección a la puerta.

\- Swan, vuelva aquí – gruñó apretando las piernas.

Emma se rió y sacó su chaqueta en un hábil movimiento, volviendo en sus pasos más decidida que antes y atacando su boca con hambre mientras llevaba las manos atrás para sacarle las mangas del vestido. Su boca se separó de la morena y sus ojos cayeron directo al par de melones dignos de premio. Los pezones se erguían reclamando su boca pero se iban a hacer esperar.

\- ¿Henry no va a escuchar nada? Porque ese grito que ha dado hace rato… - dijo sonriente y besó sus labios – y los que faltan…

\- No sabía que fuera tan humilde…

Sus bocas se encontraron una vez más, los dedos de Emma desabrocharon el cintillo y enseguida el vestido se encontraba en el piso, Regina desnuda y a merced suya en el sillón, sus manos agarradas a su cintura.

Las rodillas de Emma se clavaron a los costados de la morena, sus torsos intentando rozarse lo más posible. El cuerpo caliente y macizo de la mujer se acoplaba a la perfección al suyo. Regina metió las manos debajo de la camiseta de tirantes de Emma y la levantó, sus labios entreabiertos cuando la lengua de la rubia ascendió desde el hombro hasta detrás de la oreja.

\- Quítatela… - gruñó, forcejeando para que levantara los brazos.

Emma rió contra su cuello y levantó los brazos mientras movía sensualmente las caderas y Regina quitaba su camiseta. El pecho lleno de lunares quedó frente a los ojos de una Regina que abrió la boca encantada. Sus manos acariciaron los costados de Emma en total silencio. Fascinada por el cuerpo frente a ella, hizo círculos con la punta de los dedos por todo el camino hasta llegar a los pechos de la rubia. Emma suspiro encantada al sentir las manos calientes rodearla y sus pezones automáticamente se irguieron con fuerza.

\- Hábleme de impaciencia, señorita Swan – murmuró, inclinándose contra su cuello y besándola de forma fantasmal. Parecía que sus labios la tocaban y a la vez no. Sólo el placer la llenaba a medida que la boca de Regina bajaba por su pecho.

Sosteniéndola por la cintura con una mano y con la otra agarrando uno de sus pechos, Regina se llevó el pezón a la boca, su lengua chocando con él infinidad de veces. Emma se retorcía encantada, la mano de Regina había bajado hasta sus muslos y se internó entre sus piernas, acariciándola sobre la tela del jean.

\- Oh por favor… - masculló entre dientes, Regina tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía en su trabajo, totalmente concentrada.

\- ¿qué? – preguntó y la vibración recorrió el pecho de Emma, haciéndola temblar.

\- Acabemos con esto ya… - se mordió el labio con inseguridad y sus mejillas estaban tintadas en rojo.

Regina miró sus ojos azules mezclados con verde y soltó su pecho. Tomando su cara con delicadeza la besó y pudo sentir el nerviosismo de Emma en sus movimientos.

\- Déjeme a mí… - se movió mejor y desabrochó los jeans. Haciéndola ponerse de pie, los sacó junto con la pequeña pieza de tela roja que era aquella tanga. Sus ojos se alimentaron de la imagen y apretó las piernas con fuerza.

La piel de una se encontró con calidez con la de la otra, Regina silbó y sus labios se unieron, las caderas de Emma rotando lentamente contra el bajo vientre de la morena que la sostenía de los muslos. Una mano de Emma viajó entre ambas y acarició la tira de vello que conducía al clítoris más que hinchado. Regina mordió su labio superior con fuerza y gimió en su boca.

\- Con que depilada eh… - se pasó la lengua por el labio y sintió sangre en la parte interior – Oiga…

\- Me llamo Regina – besó su clavícula y meció las caderas contra su mano – y estoy muy incómoda aquí…

\- ¿quiere ir al piso?

La alfombra le producía cosquillas en la espalda, el cuerpo de Regina se pegaba al suyo en busca de más contacto. Esta vez fue ella quien mordió a Regina. Sus dientes se marcaron en su labio inferior y recibió un gemido en recompensa.

\- Usted… y el sheriff – gimoteó la rubia al sentir el sexo de Regina chocar contra el suyo.

\- A veces… - apoyó las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Emma y volvió a mover las caderas. – oh mierda.

\- Los modales – se apoyó en sus codos, su rostro bastante cerca del mentón de Regina.

\- Al diablo – agachó la cabeza y, con una sonrisa rebelde pintada en sus labios, volvió a besarla.

Su cuerpo comenzó a mecerse con rapidez contra el de Emma, las rodillas le temblaban pero no quería parar, necesitaba seguir. Acomodó su flequillo en un movimiento de cabeza y apretó la mandíbula al sentirse al borde. Disminuyó la fuerza y sintió los dedos de Emma colocar su cabello tras su oreja, sus ojos dejaron de mirar la pared y miró al par de azules que estaban debajo suyo. La cara de Emma estaba roja, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la boca entreabierta. Pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían desde su cuello hasta el valle entre sus senos. Eso le pareció la imagen más excitante y hermosa del mundo. Se inclinó y besó su frente, una de sus manos sostuvo el cuello de la rubia y la empujó hacia abajo.

\- Es usted muy sumisa – murmuró contra su boca, su otra mano metiéndose entre ambas.

Entró en Emma con facilidad, estaba totalmente preparada para ella, por ella. Sus ojos no abandonaron los labios rosas de la joven abriéndose y dejando escapar un gemido ronco y sensual en cada embestida.

Emma echó la cabeza atrás y apretó sus dedos en los brazos de Regina, sus caderas elevándose en busca de más. Su mente se puso en blanco y cerró los ojos, un chillido agudo voló fuera de su garganta y se corrió. Sentía el cuerpo de la morena caer sobre el suyo, su respiración irregular algo más lenta que la propia, una intimidad jamás vivida y le encantó. El flequillo de la morena le hacía cosquillas en el pecho, los labios pintaban otros invisibles sobre su piel, llevándola a otra dimensión. Tal vez haber llevado a Henry no había sido mala idea, tal vez quedarse por esos ojos abatidos más que por la sidra había sido la mejor idea a lo largo de su vida.

Perezosamente Regina salió de ella, llevándose los dedos a los labios y levantándose para que Emma la viera. La rubia intentó apretar las piernas al ver los dedos brillantes de su esencia perderse entre los labios carnosos de la madre de Henry.

Regina sonrió maliciosamente y se inclinó a besarla, deleitándose del sabor de Emma y la sidra aun presente en la boca de ésta.

\- Repito… muy sumisa – besó su nariz y luego rastrilló su frente con los labios – muy sumisa.

Se quedaron echadas unos minutos, Emma intentando recobrar el sentido y Regina decorando su cuerpo con besos, con caricias delicadas. Se sentía totalmente extraño ese tipo de paz, que ella estuviese adorando a la rubia con tantas atenciones le asustaba. Con Graham siempre había sido salvajismo, buscar acabar sin tener remordimientos de marcas o arañazos. Intentar no lastimar la piel de porcelana de Emma le hacía temblar el alma.

Emma tomó las caderas de la morena y la levantó un poco. Mirándola a los ojos sonrió y no, no iba a irse. Al menos no esa noche, no ese día ni el siguiente. Haciendo gala de su poca vergüenza, preguntó:

\- ¿tendría una cama para mí esta noche?

Regina frunció el cejo, ¿había pensado en voz alta? Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando Emma besó sus labios, cuando Emma decidió que era hora de su placer. La acomodó contra la mesilla del centro, besando su espalda y metiéndose entre sus piernas. Sus manos rodearon los llenos y firmes senos de la morena, Regina giró la cabeza y buscó tocarla, sosteniéndose de su cadera.

\- ¿qué prefiere? – preguntó contra su oreja y besó su mejilla con una sonrisita divertida - ¿un hombre o una mujer? - descendió por su cuello con besos cortos y que provocaban cosquillas.

\- Me gusta el sexo en general… - _**pero te prefiero a ti…**_ Se mordió el labio cuando sus pezones fueron retorcidos por esas manos casi expertas - ¿y usted?

Emma no contestó, le abrió las piernas rápidamente y bajó entre ellas, las manos de Regina ahora apoyadas sobre el vidrio de la mesa. La lengua de Emma recorrió la curva de su trasero y mordisqueó ambas nalgas antes de sumergirse en su sexo. La garganta de la mujer unos años mayor que la rubia dejó escapar un lánguido gemido. Emma hacía maravillas. La oyó reír contra su clítoris y empujó contra su cara. Los dedos de Emma arañándole la planta de los pies.

\- Swan… - su voz se cortó aunque el tono amenazante estaba muy presente.

\- Me gusta como tiemblas – volvió a reír y su lengua se movió, presionando, arrastrándose.

El cuerpo de Regina comenzó a tensarse, si antes había estado cerca, ahora tenía la nariz pegada a la puerta de un orgasmo que amenazaba des configurar su cerebro y dejarla hablando en japonés. Emma le separo las piernas con las manos, sus ojos cerrados centrándose en sentir los humores de Regina derrocharse en sus labios.

\- Oh por favor – medio gritó, medio rogó la morena mientras apretaba los dientes, sus ojos húmedos. Sentía todo su interior querer explotar pero Emma no se lo permitía.

\- ¿qué? – se pasó la lengua por los labios y se separó bastante de ella - ¿no le gusta?

\- Señorita Swan, o vuelve a hacer lo que estaba haciendo o me va a pagar caro – chilló. Debajo de sus manos el vidrio se encontraba empañado a causa del calor expedido de su cuerpo y el sudor de sus palmas.

Las manos de Emma le giraron el rostro y estampó un beso en medio de su mejilla, la oyó reír y acomodarse de nuevo. Desestabilizada, Regina quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. Emma volvió a su trabajo, su cuerpo seguía en ese tira y afloja, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Era la primera vez que compartía tantos besos de ese tipo, tantos besos dados y recibidos sin ser forzados, besos verdaderos.

Emma succionó con fuerza su clítoris y Regina maldijo en voz alta. Y ahí estaba el calor corriendo dentro de su ser y estallando en su entrada, contra la boca de una Emma que gimió y le separó más los muslos, moviendo la lengua cada vez más rápido. Regina empujó las caderas y gimió fuerte, pequeñas lagrimas escapando de sus ojos. Totalmente sensible y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, le pidió entre faltas de aire a Emma que se detuviera, que ya no podía. La rubia besó uno de sus muslos y trepó por ella, dejando besos en toda su espalda y depositando un último en su mejilla nuevamente.

\- ¿está bien? – le preguntó al ver las pequeñas marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Regina la miró a los ojos, se la veía preocupada y ella también lo estaría al saberse con tal plenitud llenándole el cuerpo. No fue el sexo, no fue el orgasmo, era esa desconocida. Asintió tímidamente y se acercó a Emma, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y buscando algo en sus ojos.

\- Estoy bien – contestó al cabo de unos segundos y la besó.

Emma devolvió el beso y la acomodó sobre sus rodillas, el pequeño cuerpo pegándose con familiaridad.

\- Debí haberle hecho caso – murmuró contra su mejilla, sus uñas rastrillando las costillas de la rubia.

\- ¿en qué?

\- En que debía preocuparme – sonrió con miedo y Emma le devolvió el gesto más desenvuelto.

\- Se lo dije – besó su nariz y con aun más ternura sus labios – y se lo demostré.

\- ¿siempre es así?

\- ¿en qué?- Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

\- En demostrar lo que siente, en cumplir lo que promete.

\- Siempre.

Y una mirada bastó, un solo encuentro, y Regina supo que había perdido la batalla que llevaba años luchando.


End file.
